Unconventional?
by Tranquilized-Night
Summary: Unconventional? Yes. But did they care? No. To own Ichigo isn’t very hard, not if you’re Kenpachi. His demands are always answered. -Yaoi- One-Shot, Kenpachi/Ichigo


Title: Unconventional?

Rating: T

Pairing: Kenpachi/Ichigo

Summary: Unconventional? Yes. But did they care? No. To own Ichigo isn't very hard, not if you're Kenpachi. His demands are always answered.

**Warning: Yaoi, language, mild adult content. One-Shot. **

Dedicated to my Tobi, also known as Kamerreon. Your Yuki luffs you lots! Tis short but maybe later I'll make a multi-chapter. Yah?

It was severely unconventional. No one nowhere had expected it. Why it happened? They still didn't know. A beastly man with a vicious taste for blood and brutality, feared by many for his insatiable hunger had somehow taken the residential favorite human shinigami right out from under everyone's nose and claimed him. Zaraki Kenpachi knew how unconventional it was. He remembered everything about the day. He knew how people thought of them, the glares they still received even to this day.

As usual the two were fighting on the Eleventh Division training grounds and it was late, the sky was dark and the moon was spinning next to all the stars which were overshadowed by the beauty of the moon. Everyone had gone to bed but the two of them. Ichigo had been upset, what it was over, Kenpachi didn't know but he found that he was concerned for his strawberry's moves were uncoordinated and he was shaking with rage.

It was perhaps the first time that Kenpachi ever felt guilt for causing wounds to appear in the soft flesh of Ichigo for the closer he came to the teen, the more he saw pain brimming inside of those light brown eyes.

Instantly, Kenpachi dropped his sword and caught Ichigo's hand before another strike could be landed on his already ripped shoulder.

"Ichigo, what is wrong?" Kenpachi asked gently bringing the arm down and staring down at Ichigo's suddenly frozen figure.

"It's June 17th," Ichigo answered quietly. "I'm so used to death you know, I've done it enough, right? Why am I still affected by this?"

Kenpachi had no clue what Ichigo was talking about.

"It's raining in the living world, the tides are just as high as it was that night. I was older than Yachiru, so why do I bother with this? Why does it still hurt?"

Confusion was the only thing Kenpachi had to describe the entire situation. "Ya know, Ichigo, I don't understand what you're talkin' about but I'm gonna take a stab at what it is." He was never good at all this mushy sad stuff. But Ichigo rarely ever got sad and it bothered Kenpachi to see his little strawberry so damn upset. "I know pain better than any one of these seasoned Captains."

Ichigo looked up as Kenpachi let go of him. "Ken," he murmured shortening his name. "I- it happened years ago, ten years to be exact and yet-"

"Ten years is nothin' to us Ichigo. You're in pain because you don't want to let it go," he grunted, "you want to keep that pain so you can remember, whatever it is that is hurting you. Neither of us are the masochists people think we are, simply cause we like fightin'. Pain is always a reminder of stuff, stuff we never want to forget, am I right?"

"Yeh," Ichigo said sighing and letting go of his sword. "My mother was my whole world. I don't even think the rest of my family existed when I was with her."

Ah! Kenpachi grimaced. He didn't remember what it was like to have a mom, not at all. But he supposed that if Yachiru lost him, the pain would be the same. "If it's yer mother there's nothing wrong with feelin' the way you're feelin'. Some people will tell ya to stop, I would like you to stop, I don't like seeing you upset but you can't just cause someone says so. You feel that way until it goes away because it will, it has to move on and it will come back. But it's never permanent."

Suddenly, Ichigo laughed causing Kenpachi to grunt again. "Eh? What did I say?"

The teen's eyes lit up and he doubled over holding his stomach.

"Well if yer laughin' that's good. This stuff is spooky, you know?"

"Emotional advice from Zaraki Kenpachi," Ichigo said and even Kenpachi couldn't help but grin.

"Yah, not conventional at all, huh?"

"Not at all, Ken."

It was then that Kenpachi's thoughts began to expand further and further away from Ichigo being a mere sparring partner. The nineteen-year-old was about to walk away when Kenpachi's large hand slipped under his elbow and yanked him back until their chests collided. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo gazed up at him once more. "Where do you want me to go Ken?" he asked before reaching up on his tip-toes and kissing him before he had time to do so himself.

Kenpachi instantly reacted back, the teen's mind having worked in sync with his. Ichigo's hand touched his scarred cheek, ignoring their bleeding wounds they were pressed together sharply. Ichigo's lean muscles through his robes shifting and taunting against his chest made Kenpachi grip Ichigo tighter and steal the control on where the soft and gentle kisses were going. He deepened their kisses and plunged his tongue into Ichigo's mouth without even attempting to ask for permission.

That was how it began and had Kenpachi knew then what he knew now, he'd have done it a hell of a long time ago.

Ichigo moaned as he met Kenpachi. A slight taste of blood and realism shot through his spine making Ichigo get closer for more. It was never like Kenpachi to do things halfway and it was one of the things Ichigo respected about him. It was the reason Ichigo had sought him out for a fight. He knew Kenpachi's brutal honesty and disregard for conventional means was something he needed desperately. He had been so sick and tired of his father's cheerful personality and Rukia's constant probes about what was going on in his mind.

Ichigo simply had to get out of there, but he had no idea that he would wind up locked in Kenpachi's arms consumed by the hulking man's tongue which was as fierce and hot as his battles. Neither of them were the wait around types and it was exactly why Ichigo found his back on the ground and Kenpachi's hands ripping the top of his black robes until his skin was exposed to the air.

They exchanged bites and nips to the mouth, both their hands shamelessly exploring each other's chests and getting a boiling hot desire in return.

Kenpachi leaned onto his haunches and pulled Ichigo's half naked close to him, their skin rubbing hotly together and it took everything Kenpachi had not to turn Ichigo over and slam into him.

Ichigo moaned again when he felt their bodies collide. "Ken?" he breathed heavily.

"Your wounds need healed, Ichigo."

Scowling, "I don't care about my wounds," Ichigo said slinging his arm around Kenpachi's neck and crushing their lips together. Ichigo's fingers ran down the Captain's strong chest and across his nipples getting a low feral growl in return. "All I care about right now is being fu-" but Kenpachi placed a hand over Ichigo's mouth affectively shutting him up.

Growling again, Kenpachi slid his hand down Ichigo's back toward his covered butt and squeezed. "What you are asking is something that I'll give you but it won't be a onetime thing Ichigo," he warned dangerously. He began to caress Ichigo's sides. "If I take you, I ain't letting you go."

Ichigo shivered surprised at the way Kenpachi's large callous hands were able to touch him so softly. He moaned in agony and lolled his head to where it fit perfectly into Kenpachi's chiseled neck. "Take me then." It wasn't like he cared, what did he have to lose?

Unconventional? Yes. But did they care at the time? Hell no.


End file.
